


Mest Gryder Is Fucking Weird

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [14]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Air Guitar, Crack, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Humor, Lahar Is Done With His Shit, M/M, Memories, Mest Is Weird As Hell, Pudding In Places It Does Not Belong, Randomness, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, Why Did You Do That Mest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Lahar recalls a few times he's caught Mest in odd situations.OrThe five-times Lahar caught Mest doing something weird, and the one time Mest caught Lahar.WWTDP Week 2: Prompt Memories





	Mest Gryder Is Fucking Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerBummin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/gifts).



> Thanks to the awesome Jinx13GXA and becausesin for helping me to come up with these weird situations for this fic.

When Lahar met Mest he didn't think the other man was very odd, it didn't take long for his mind to change.

“I never thought I'd be reliving these memories,” Lahar said, looking at his desk.

“Which ones?” Mest asked from beside the desk.

“The ones where you were really weird,” Lahar said.

“What do you mean when I was really weird?” Mest asked with mock hurt as he clenched his chest.

Lahar would roll his eyes and place his hands on top of his desk.

* * *

 

The first time Lahar caught Mest doing something weird, the other man was licking the wallpaper inside their new joint apartment.

“Why are you licking the wallpaper?” Lahar asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he caught Mest licking at the pies upon the paper that decorated their kitchen.

“I wanted to see if it tasted good,” Mest responded.

Lahar would blink once, twice, three times before heaving a sigh. “What is _wrong_ with you?” he asked.

Mest would tilt his head to the side much like a confused puppy. “What do you mean what's wrong with me?” he asked, clearly confused before proceeding to lick the wallpaper once more.

“You're _licking_ the wallpaper,” Lahar said, using his arms to gesture towards the other man who was pressed against the wall in such a way it would appear comical to just about anyone else.

“What's so weird about that?” Mest asked, clearly not realizing just how weird it was to be licking the wallpaper.

“Doranbolt, people don't just _lick wallpaper_ , it's not normal,” Lahar said, squeezing the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

“What do you mean it's not normal? I've always done this,” Mest protested right before licking the wallpaper again.

Lahar would sigh and grab a hold of Mest's wrist before dragging the other male away from the wall. If for no other reason than to get him to stop licking the wallpaper.

* * *

 

The second time Lahar caught Mest doing something weird, the other man had actually consumed bites of the decorative wax fruit that was in a basket on the kitchen counter in their shared apartment.

“Doranbolt, what did you do?” Lahar asked in exasperation.

“What do you mean what did I do?” Mest asked, acting innocent.

“You're acting like you did nothing wrong, so I know you did something. Now, out with it,” Lahar said, resting his hands on his hips while waiting.

Mest would shrug and proceed to dangle upside-down from the couch for some reason. “I didn't do anything!” he exclaimed.

“Fine then, if you won't admit it, then I'll just have to find out what you did,” Lahar said. He'd begin looking around the apartment. He couldn't find anything until he reached the kitchen, Mest had...taken bites out of the wax fruit that adorned the inside of the basket on the counter.

Mest would still be dangling from the couch when Lahar returned to the sitting room. “Did you see I did nothing?” Mest asked.

“Okay, now explain all the half-eaten fruits on the counter,” Lahar said.

“Some of them tasted funny,” Mest said while rolling around on the couch like a child.

“Well, they're wax so that's to be expected. Are you on drugs?” Lahar asked.

“What? No!” Mest exclaimed in defense.

“Are you sure?” Lahar asked, watching as Mest pretended to _melt onto the floor._

“Yesss?” Mest asked, looking up at Lahar from his position on the floor. “Hee, I can see up your robes,” he _giggled._

“Whatever will I do with you?” Lahar asked while shaking his head, he'd head towards his bedroom within their joint flat and close the door behind himself.

* * *

 

The third time Lahar caught Mest doing something weird, the other male was drunk and attempting to pole dance. If you could call what he was doing pole-dancing in the first place.

“Doranbolt, why in gods name are you doing _that_?” Lahar asked having just walked into the sitting room in the flat he shared with Mest. Only to spot the other man...doing whatever it was he was doing.

"What?" Mest asked as he rubbed against the pole he was dancing around. He was totally plastered, letting out short drunken _giggles_ and everything.

“That, whatever it is, stop,” Lahar said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Mest would respond by rubbing his ass against the pole and letting out more drunken giggles.

“Doranbolt, what _are_ you doing?” Lahar asked.

" _Daaancing_!" Mest said, grabbing a hold of the pole that was somehow in the middle of their living room slash sitting room.

“That is not dancing, that is flailing your body and hoping you don't break something,” Lahar said. He sometimes wondered why it was he put up with Mest's antics, and then he'd remember it was because he loved the other man.

Mest would pout. “That isn't very nice, and here I was dancing for you,” he said, he'd let go of the pole and walk off somewhere to sulk.

Lahar would merely shake his head, Mest needed to sober up, they had a job to do. That being said, Lahar couldn't help but wonder just where Mest had gotten the alcohol that got him as trashed as he was.

* * *

 

The fourth time Lahar caught Mest doing something weird, the other man was flailing his arms around while screaming the lyrics to Two Weeks by All That Remains.

Lahar would walk in as Mest slid across the floor strumming his air guitar “What in gods name is all this _racket_?” Mest was doing his best to emulate a screaming banshee or something, at least, that's what Lahar thought.

Mest would be too into his song to take note of Lahar's arrival, that is until he heard the other man speak a second time.

“Well? Care to explain?” Lahar asked, his arms crossed as he looked at Mest who was on the floor.

“Can't you tell?” Mest asked, proceeding to strum his invisible guitar again. “I'm a rock star!” he exclaimed proudly.

“No, you're not,” Lahar said with a loud sigh. “You're a bellowing idiot who is flailing wildly for absolutely no reason,” he finished.

Mest would blink. “That's just mean, you're a _meany_!” he'd stop what he was doing and go sulk in his room. He'd mutter about how Lahar was such an ass before shutting his door.

Lahar was _not going to apologize_ for what he said, he felt it was true therefore he had no reason to apologize. Even if it _was_ harsh.

* * *

 

The fifth and final time Lahar caught Mest doing something weird, the other man was eating pudding out of old socks.

“Doranbolt, please explain,” Lahar said, hands on his hips.

"What's to explain? I wanted to see if the socks made the pudding taste different, or if the pudding made the socks taste different," Mest said after he finished a bite of what Lahar would dub as 'sock-pudding'.

“...and?” Lahar asked.

"It does," Mest said.

“Why haven't you stopped stuffing them into your mouth then?” Lahar asked as he watched Mest stuff an entire pudding filled sock into his mouth, chew and swallow. He'd cringe.

Mest would merely shrug and go back to consuming his sock-pudding.

Lahar would shake his head and walk away from his flat-mate, friend and crush while shaking his head. Mest was so fucking _weird_ , but Lahar loved him anyway.

* * *

 

The one time Mest caught Lahar doing something weird, it was after the two had gone out for drinks at the local bar together.

After one drink Lahar was a sobbing mess who bolted from the bar and headed to the nearby store where he purchased many different kinds of ice cream.

The flavors including things like cookie dough, toffee crunch, and chocolate fuego. As well as things like mint chocolate chip, birthday cake, and even rocky road. There were at least ten different flavors, if not more.

“Lahar! There you are! Wait, what's wrong? Where did all this ice cream come from?” Mest asked once he found Lahar in their flat surrounded by multiple containers of ice cream, all of which it seemed he was eating.

Lahar would take a bite of cookie dough ice cream and begin sobbing even uglier than before. “I don't even like cookie dough!” he exclaimed.  
“Lahar, what's wrong?” Mest asked again.

Lahar would hide his head in an empty container, trying to hide from Mest. “I have a friend I love. He's fucking _weird_ , but I love him,” Lahar said though it would be slightly muffled due to the ice cream container on his head.

“If you love him, then why are you sad?” Mest asked, kneeling in front of Lahar.

“Because I want to cuddle him but all I have is ice cream,” Lahar said after removing the empty container of what was originally mint chocolate chip ice cream from his head. There would be multiple green splotches in Lahar's hair, and the man would be taking bites from many containers surrounding him.

“Why don't you tell him then?” Mest asked.

“Because he's so _weird_ , and he's _fun_...I'm not _fun_ ,” Lahar said with a mouthful of what appeared to be rainbow sherbet. "I'm a fun-sucker!" he sobbed.

“How do you know he won't want to be with you unless you ask?” Mest asked.

“I just do,” Lahar said, proceeding to shove a bite of rocky road ice cream into his mouth.

Mest would sigh and clean up the mess that was being made. Lahar himself was a sticky mesh of many ice creams that had melted or been drooled out while the man cried.

“What am I going to do with you?” Mest asked after Lahar passed out in his soupy mix of ice cream on the floor. Rather than clean him up, Mest would leave him there. “That's for calling me weird,” he stated, heading to his bedroom and shutting the door behind himself. ****

* * *

**End.**

 

 


End file.
